


You Don't Always Get What You Want...

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written in 2006 as a birthday present for AndeinCascade.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	You Don't Always Get What You Want...

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 as a birthday present for AndeinCascade.

Most nights Jim and Blair made do with your average run of the mill mind-blowing sex, or with too exhausted to do anything but snuggle snuggling, or even just dropping into bed wrapped in each other’s arms falling asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

But Saturday night was experimentation night. Saturday night…with the promise of stay up all night, get down and dirty, anything goes copulating because Sunday didn’t care if they were up and out the door at the crack of dawn…soon progressed to ‘Jim have you ever?’ or ‘Chief I’ve always wanted to try’ and books with pictures that made Jim blush and printouts from internet sites that made Blair waggle his eyebrows.

Every Saturday night something new was tried…a tongue roaming over unexplored territory…a hand caressing previously undiscovered hot spots…fingers getting fresh by tickling soft folds of flesh hidden until a nearly impossible Kama Sutra-esque position was achieved…toys in a variety of shapes, sizes, and colors…pretzeled positions that either left them laughing their asses off, or spurred them on to shivered breathless orgasms…spurs that skittered over tense flanks just once before being relegated permanently to the ‘Who’s idea was that?’ corner of the closet…along with several different sets of handcuffs and an assortment of silk scarves and leather ties that stayed within easy reach at all times.

There was seemingly nothing the lovers weren’t willing to try, or least be open to the other’s suggestions of trying.

So, when Blair presented Jim with a soft leather paddle and his willing ass one Saturday night, he was taken aback by Jim’s flat-out refusal to give it a go.

Jim had just disrobed by way of a goofy-grinned striptease for Blair’s benefit. Blair was already naked on the bed, lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. He’d egged Jim on with a throaty bump and grind chanting. Jim finished with a dramatic flourish of his right hand and a lusty ‘ta-daaaaa!’ as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Blair quickly scrambled onto Jim’s lap, entwining his legs around Jim’s waist. He bounced a little, squirming to allow their cocks to say hello, and then gave Jim a thanks-for-the-show-it-was-oh-so-hot kiss.

Jim enthusiastically returned the kiss while running his hands up and down Blair’s back. He cupped Blair’s ass and slipped a finger between the cheeks, teasing and tickling the warm crevice.

“So, whatcha got in mind?” Jim asked without breaking out of the lip and body lock.

“Well,” Blair breathed out as his lips left Jim’s. He wiggled his butt daringly and Jim’s finger slid a bit closer to Blair’s anus. “I,” he started hesitantly, “I want you to,” he stopped and shivered as Jim’s finger glided tantalizingly over his hole.

“Yes?’ Jim prompted with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Blair performed an acrobatic move that launched him off Jim’s lap. He landed on his feet next to the bed, leaving Jim with a befuddled frown and a Blair-empty lap.

Before Jim could protest his lover’s absence, Blair scurried to his dresser, bent over, and began rummaging through the bottom drawer. Whatever gripe Jim’s mind had framed got lost on the way to his lips and he went slack-jawed as he stared at Blair’s ass, which was making the most god-awful sweet shimmying movements.

In a moment, Blair was back at the bedside. He grabbed one of Jim’s hands, pulled it up, thrust a paddle into it, and closed Jim’s fingers over it.

“I want you to spank me,” Blair blurted out. He was shimmying again, and this time it was his cock, half-hard and boogieing to its own beat, that received Jim’s undivided attention.

“Huh?” Jim dithered as his senses kicked in and he became aware of the object in his hand. The smell of the Moroccan leather, earthy and laced with tanning oil, crept into his nose and his fingers involuntarily twitched and stroked across the fine grained surface.

“Spank me,” Blair repeated helpfully. He lifted Jim’s hand and brought the paddle to his rear end. He gripped Jim’s wrist and held it tight. “You can put me over you knee, or I can kneel down and bend over the side of the bed,” he suggested earnestly.

The gears in Jim’s brain snapped back into place and he yanked his hand out of Blair’s grasp. He dropped the paddle and stated flatly, “You want me to hit you.”

“No-o-o-o,” Blair clarified with a bemused look, “I want you to spank me.”

The look on Jim’s face changed from confusion to incredulity, “What? Like you’re a naughty little boy?”

“Um, no,” Blair chuckled. “What I want is for you to spank me like I’m a grown man and you’re my lover. An erotic spanking,” he emphasized. “I was saving role-playing for another time, maybe, but hey if it trips your trigger---,”

“Have you lost your mind, Chief?” Jim asked. All their experimentation up to this point had been purely to induce pleasure. The thought of his guide wanting him to inflict pain on him stymied the sentinel. “No. No way.”

“Hoo-boy,” Blair said. He retrieved the paddle from the floor and sat down next to Jim. He nudged him with his hip and fiddled with the paddle, idly tracing the holes with his fingertips. “I like being spanked,” he finally stated. “It’s a huge turn on.”

Jim looked at Blair. “Pain is a turn on for you?” he questioned. “Since when?”

“Not pain pain, man, make it hurt so good pain,” Blair tried to explain. He slumped his shoulders and shrugged. “Ever since Slimeball, I guess. He had this way of slapping my fanny that,” Blair drew in a breath and hissed, making a show of releasing the memory. He dropped his gaze to the paddle and shrugged again.

“You had a boyfriend named Slimeball?” Jim challenged, the sentinel’s hackles up.

“It was just a nickname,” Blair answered defensively.

“Nicknames usually are acquired for good reason,” Jim shot back testily, “and the label usually fits.”

“Oh yeah?” Blair retorted. “Well, you’ve called me Chief since the first day we met. Doesn’t mean I’m a member of the Cherokee Nation.”

“That’s different,” Jim whispered.

“How so?” Blair asked, aware of the change in the timbre of Jim’s voice.

“Chief’s an endearment, not the same thing at all,” Jim replied in a perfectly reasonable tone of voice. He leaned into Blair and kissed the top of his head.

Blair snorted and elbowed Jim in the ribs.

“It’s okay Jim, we can just skip it,” Blair said as he flung the paddle across the room. But he was far from ready to abandon his kink. “It takes a special touch, anyway, ya know? It’s just as well; you’d probably whale away on my ass and miss the whole point.”

“Come again?” Jim answered, rising to the bait.

“Oh, well, it’s just, well, Slimey had this way of sorta building the momentum,” Blair explained. He made that hissing noise again, sucking his bottom lip under his teeth, and scrunched his eyes shut. “He’d put me over his lap and stroke my ass, real soft and gentle, and then, whap! He’d slap my ass and then start caressing it again. And then he’d spank again, covering more area and alternating the force of the slaps. It’s like he had this feel for it, like he could read me and know just how much pain to---,”

Blair stopped in mid sentence and starting rocking back and forth. A look of serene pleasure floated across his face, and his cock twitched.

“Right,” Jim commented as his jaw started twitching in time with Blair’s cock. “Like hell I wouldn’t be able to spank you and bring you off better’n some jerk named Slimeball.”

With that, Jim re-positioned himself, twirled Blair up and off the bed and back down across his lap in a movement that would become legendary in their Saturday night repertoire. He held Blair down firmly with one hand in the small of his back and began patting and stroking Blair’s cheeks with the other.

Blair pushed up, as if trying to escape Jim’s hold. “Come on, Jim,” he squawked indignantly, “I said forget it.”

He was answered with a sharp swat to his ass.

“Oh. My.” Blair murmured softly. “Oh yeah.” He clutched the sheets, fisting a handful tightly and wiggled his butt.

Jim ran his hand over Blair’s butt possessively, mapping every inch of the flesh. He swatted Blair a few more times, slowly, deliberately, with firm smacks that left Blair’s skin warm and tingly. He smiled as he felt Blair’s cock harden in response.

Blair spread his legs a bit, exposing his balls and anus. He thrust his butt upward, inviting a spank. Jim fondled Blair’s balls and touched a fingertip to the quivering pucker before delivering a hard smack that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Blair’s dick.

“Mmmmmm,” Blair hummed, “More, oh, shit, spank me,” he demanded.

Instead, Jim’s hand roamed over Blair, rubbing and massaging his shoulders, back and upper thighs. He looked down at Blair and noted the slight tremors and traces of gooseflesh that rose in response to his gentle caresses.

“I’m gonna take care of you, Chief,” Jim promised, accentuating the endearment with a soft series of slaps across the entire surface of Blair’s ass.

Jim’s senses reached out and the smell of the leather paddle wafted toward him and melted in with the scent of Blair’s arousal, creating a sensuous aroma. His own cock jumped and jutted into Blair’s side. The paddle could wait until another time, Jim mused, after he knew exactly what made it hurt so good.

The spanking intensified as Jim gauged Blair’s limits perfectly, keeping him balanced on the edge. Blair started moaning and grinding his cock into Jim’s thighs and thrusting his ass up to meet Jim’s spanks. Soon, his ass was rosy pink and hot and he was lost in the twin sensations of pain and pleasure.

Jim leaned over and kissed the hot flesh of Blair’s ass, wanting to add taste to the field day his senses were having. He licked a cool trail over and over with his tongue, and he could have sworn he felt Blair’s skin sizzle where the wetness landed. Jim spread Blair’s cheeks and swiped his tongue across Blair’s pucker, and then dipped his tongue in and out swiftly.

Blair cried out, cursing Jim and declaring his love in one long shuddering breath as he came. Jim sat up straight again and continued to spank Blair through his orgasm, keeping it up until Blair collapsed in a quivering heap. Jim patted Blair’s ass a few more times, softer and softer, until he was once again caressing it. Then he rolled Blair off his lap and onto the bed. Blair wasn’t so out of it that he wasn’t ready to make sure Jim got off too. He snagged a pillow and worked it under his torso as Jim snatched the lube and a condom.

“Oh yeah, mmmm, yeah, Big Guy,” Blair yipped as Jim slid into him. “Some nicknames do fit, I guess,” he snickered as Jim started a steady rhythm.

Jim laughed as he thrust in and out steadily, “God, I love you, Chief,” he purred, and as his thighs tapped against Blair’s hot ass he admitted to himself that there really was something to this hurts so good philosophy of Blair’s.


End file.
